1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventional semiconductor devices include those disclosed in the patent document 1 and the non-patent document 1, cited below. In the semiconductor device described in the patent document 1, a second semiconductor chip is flip-chip mounted on a first semiconductor chip. A gap between the first and the second semiconductor chips is filled with an underfill resin.    (Patent document 1) Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2003-17654    (Non-patent document 1) Bernard Levine, “SYSTEM-IN-PACKAGE: Growing Markets, Ongoing Uncertainty”, SEMICONDUCTOR MANUFACTURING, March 2004, pp. 47 to 61
Meanwhile, in the semiconductor device described in the non-patent document 1, a second semiconductor chip is disposed on a first semiconductor chip through seal ring therebetween. The second semiconductor chip has smaller area than the first semiconductor chip, and is provided on a region of the first semiconductor chip. The above-described seal ring is provided along an edge of the second semiconductor chip. This provides an airtight sealing by the seal ring for a region between the first and the second semiconductor chips. In this air-tightly sealed region, both chips are electrically connected to each other via a connecting terminal.